


Only friends?

by Siabhras



Category: Naruto
Genre: based on real life - Freeform, is possibly a bit sad?, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siabhras/pseuds/Siabhras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara thinks back to a day that she spent with her Danna, a day that was supposed to end up with her confessing her long-standing crush on him, but things do not go as she plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only friends?

Are we really only going to be friends? Is he really never going to realize that I love him? We became friends at the start of our freshman year of high school. Now it's a week till sophomore year starts. I suppose it might have started when we met on the bus. Or did we meet ion the bus? I can't remember for the life of me. But, whenever we met, I guess it started then.

Christmas happened. We were hanging out at the park and exchanged gifts. I had originally planed to tell him then but I didn't. We talked about life and the meaning of our existences then. He is such a sweet person. No wonder I fell for him. He knows chivalry. But, as fate would have it. He's gay. But, he told me that he was just experimenting. And, that makes me happier. That makes me feel like I have a chance to tell him that I love him.

A few days ago, I called him and asked to hang out at the park. Just a few minutes later, I was walking to the park. I smiled as he walked to where I was seated on one of the swings. We just talked again. It's all we do. We joked around and saw people from school. We didn't talk to them.

"I hate it when people assume that we're a couple."

That was what my Danna had said, after some kids from school were apparently looking at us funny.

"Oh?"

"I don't like it when people assume things."

"Oh…"

Then there was silence. My feet hurt from when I had fallen after stealing Danna's hat. He always has cool hats. But, unlike the times I'm with my other friends, I don't have the need to fill the silence with sound. I'm just content to sit near Danna in complete silence. When I get to spend time with him, he always makes me think about life and who I really am.

I call him Danna. Danna means master or husband. It's a joke from him being an awesome gamer! And the fact that we both love art! But, I use Danna's title a bit differently. I guess it's my personal translation of the word: Forever your friend.

I don't want to be only friends. But, I guess I have to be just friends. I act like a little girl when it comes to telling people I like them. And a disaster. But, I love Danna the way he is now. I love the way he makes me laugh. I love how he has a hidden sense of humor that you cant find unless you are alone with him. I love his rare hugs. They are always so nice. I don't know any other way to talk about them.

I don't want to be only friends. I love him so much, but if need be, I guess I can lie.


End file.
